1. Field
The embodiment(s) relate to a frame generating apparatus, an optical transmission system, a frame generating method, and an optical transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In optical communication systems using Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) technologies, optical transport network (OTN) frames are standardized by International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T). The OTN frames accommodate various client signals conforming to, for example, Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH)/Synchronous Optical NETwork (SONET) and Ethernet (registered trademark) and are generated by adding overhead signals for monitoring control and redundant signals for error correction to client signals. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-113395 discusses an optical transmission system in which client signals accommodated in Optical Transport Unit (OTU) frames in the OTN are transmitted.
In recent years, the Ethernet standard for a bit rate of around 100 gigabits per second (Gbps) has been discussed as a next-generation standard. Also in the OTN, OTN frames transported at a bit rate of around 100 Gbps and a technology for transporting the OTN frames in a system are required to achieve accommodation and transport conforming to such a next-generation Ethernet.
Typically, only transport policies for serial signal sequences are standardized in the OTN related art. At a transport speed of around 100 Gbps, multi-lane transport in which multiple low-speed serial transmission lines called virtual lanes (VLs) in the OTN frames are tied into bundles is necessary for data transfer.